


Surprise Kiss

by Uraichi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uraichi/pseuds/Uraichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure to include this in the kissing meme because I have another kiss on the lips for them.</p></blockquote>





	Surprise Kiss

Law opens his mouth to speak, but the words are lost to him. Sabo’s hands slide from his chin to cup his face and Law knows what’s about to happen, what he is about to do, and a part of Law screams to stop him, but he ignores it as Sabo presses his lips softly against his.

The kiss is soft at first, gentle, but it doesn’t take long before Sabo is pressing him into the wall, his hands sliding down Law’s sides and grabbing his waist tightly. Sabo’s mouth melds with his hungrily, and Law’s surprised to find himself kissing back with equal fervor.

Sabo nips at his bottom lip before trailing his jaw, drawing a pleasure whimper from Law’s lips that would have been embarrassing if he had been able to think rationally. Law’s hands slide upwards, his fingers dreading in the light strands of his hair, pulling Sabo’s face back to his as he groans in response.

“Sabo!”

The sound of a loud and obviously jovial voice snaps them both from their passion-induced frenzy, with Sabo nearly throwing himself away from Law, his breathing heavy to match his.

“I…I am sorry. That was—I had no right to…” His eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed, and he covered his face with his hand causing his words to come out muffled and almost unintelligible. Law didn’t even want to think about the flutters in his stomach.

“It's alright.” Law ignored his own flushed face. “But I do believe your brother is calling for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure to include this in the kissing meme because I have another kiss on the lips for them.


End file.
